Kagome
by BlackDove of Blessings
Summary: My piont of view on Inuyasha's and Kagome's love life.
1. Injuries

KAGOME

Chapter One

"Kagome, watch out!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran to her side. The Snake demon's tail whooshed at her head, missing by a near inch. The snake demon became outraged, and brought it back at her.

"Inu-yyyassshhhaaa!" Kagome screamed as she ducked. Inuyasha ran and picked her up, bridal style, and ran to get out of the way of the deadly tail-weapon. As a result Inuyasha got the full blow on the back, pushing him and Kagome toward a near by tree. Inuyasha used he's demon agility to turn their projectile. Hugging Kagome close he hit the tree, on the same spot as the wound from the snake, making it hurt twice as bad. He let out a low moan of pain as he hit the ground. Kagome landed on the ground next to him, she looked up, and Inuyasha was already lifting himself from the ground. "Are you alright?" She reached for his arm. He shook off her hand, she gasped when she saw the slash marks on his back.

"I'm fine, these wounds are nothing." He smirked. Reaching for tetseiaga he pulled out an old rusty sword, until Inuyasha gripped it, then it turned into a two and a half foot fang, of sorts.

"Sango, watch out!" Yelled their companion, Miroku, as he ran toward her. Sango meanwhile took the advantage of the air, thanks to her two tail cat, Kirara. They flew through the air. Sango raised her Herrikosts, a five foot boomerang, aiming it at the thrashing snake demon. "Herrikosts!" she yelled throwing it at it, hitting the demon in the face. The snake writhed in pain. "Inuyasha, now!" Sango yelled.

"I'm on it, Kagome, where is the jewel shard?" He turned to her. Kagome nodded and turned to the snake, she watched it, looking for the jewels glow.

"There, in its stomach." She told him.

"Got it. Here I come you filthy demon." Inuyasha raised the tetseiaga, wind started to swirl around the blade. Inuyasha smiled as he ran straight at the demon. "Tetseiaga, wind scar!" He brought the sword down hard, instigating the swords power. Everyone held their breath to see if it would make it; it did. "Yeah!!" they yelled, the wind scar split the snake in half. It fell to the ground motionless.

Kagome walked to the snake demon, bending down to pick up the jewel shard, from its remains. "Kagome, be careful, it's still tainted." Miroku stated. He was looking through Kagome's medical kit. They were sitting near the tree where Inuyasha and she had hit earlier.

"I will be." She bent down and picked up the jewel, instantly purifying it. "Got it." She turned her back on the snake, not noticing the rustling behind her.

"Great job Kagome." Sango said smiling at her friend.

"Yes, well done." Miroku stated.

"Kagome, you're so awesome." Shippo said jumping up and down near Inuyasha's side. They had built a fire, and Shippo, a little kitsun, or young fox demon, had gone for water. Shippo was the youngest of their group of five. There was Inuyasha, a half demon, a hanyou. His father was a great dog demon who'd fallen in love with a mortal woman, Isolde. He's an obnoxious, arrogant, jerk who gets very jealous, his sword tetseiaga was a sword made of one of Inuyasha's fathers fangs, given to him after his fathers death. Kagome is a seventeen year old girl, who came through a scared well, that borders between Kagome's world and the Feudal era, a five hundred year difference. Kagome on her fifteenth birthday, over two years ago, fell trough the well on her families shrine ground, finding Inuyasha stuck to a tree by a scared arrow, pinned there for fifty years by a woman Inuyasha loved, her name was Kikyo, a priestess of the Feudal era, but more about that later. Kagome and Inuyasha are searching Feudal Japan for the shards of the scared jewel, the Shinko no tama, the jewel of four souls. Shortly after Kagome had arrived in the Feudal era, the jewel was torn from her body and shattered in thousands of pieces.

Kagome often returns to her time for school and to stock up on supplies. Their other traveling companions, beside Shippo, are Sango and Miroku. Sango is a demon slayer, whose village was savagely destroyed, killing everyone in the village. She searches for her brother Kohaku, the only other living demon slayer. He was kidnapped, and hasn't been heard from for months. Miroku is a very perverted monk, he's funny and nice when he wants to be, but is pretty much just a womanizer. He has a cursed right hand that holds a black hole in his palm. It can suck up anything in its path. Both Miroku's father and grandfather where swallowed up into their hands, and it seems that shall be Miroku's fate, too. They are all searching for the jewel shards so that their wishes can come true.

Inuyasha wishes to become a full demon, Sango's to find her brother and bring back the people of her village, Shippo's to bring back his father and mother, and Miroku's to finally get rid of his wind tunnel, the hole in his hand. Kagome doesn't seem to have one, though she does want the rest of her friend's wishes to come true. Kagome smiled at her friends, she liked spending time with them, but it was time that she got back home. 'I have a lot of stuff to do that just can't be done here in the Feudal era. Like studying, talking to my other friends, and spending time being a normal seventeen year old girl, not a full time fighter, besides there aren't any jewel shards around here.' "Hey guys!" They turned to look at her. "I'm going-g-g-g!" Kagome never finished her sentence as something grabbed her from behind.

"Hahahaha!! Fools did you think slicing me in half could get rid of me. I don't think so." Kagome was now tight in his grasp. She kicked and squirmed trying to free herself. "But I think that it might work perfectly on this wrench. Die human." The snake's scales protruded from its body making hundreds of sharp knives, all the way around Kagome's body. As the scales dug into Kagome's skin, they began to bleed badly, she let out a yell of pain.

"Kagome!!!" They all yelled, then grabbing for their weapons, rushed to Kagome's aid.

"Let her go." Inuyasha pulled out his sword again. "Windsca-."

"Wind tun-, Heri-." Miroku and Sango yelled.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." He held Kagome up, they stopped. "You don't want to hurt her, now do you." He squeezed her again, pushing the scaled more deeply into her. Kagome screamed and then whimpered when he loosened his grip.

"Inuyasha." Kagome looked at him, tears clogging in her eyes.

"Kagome." Inuyasha looked at her, he could see the blood staining her white shirt, and dripping down from her many wounds. The smell was making his throat clog up with emotions that he refused to show. All he could think of was to get her away from the demon. He tightened his grip on tetseiaga.

"Weak fools. Maybe I should just kill the girl, yes I think I will." He tightened his corals around Kagome cutting her deeper and deeper, Kagome's screams tearing into Inuyasha's heart. The snake made them tighter and tighter, Kagome's screams ceased. She stopped struggling, and her body became limp. "Hahahaha. It seems she couldn't handle the pressure." Giving her one more squeeze he threw her away from him.

"Kagome." Inuyasha ran to catch her. It was like watching everything in slow motion, Kagome's body arching gracefully as she fell toward the ground. Inuyasha pushed himself to get to her faster. He got closer and closer to her and the closer he got the more oblivious he became of his surroundings. He caught her, skidding to a stop, holding her to him. He could feel the pulse of her heart and the blood poured with its beat. It was slow and un-rhythmical. 'She's still alive, for now.' "Wind tunnel!" Inuyasha heard Miroku yell, then the familiar sound of the wind tunnels release. Inuyasha turned, seeing the snake being sucked up. That was it, it was over. Just like that.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, are you alright?" Shippo came running towards Inuyasha, you could tell that he'd been crying. Shippo stopped short as he saw Kagome's bloody body. "Is, is she alright?" Shippo asked again.

"She's still alive, but we need to get back to Kieda's, she'll be able to help." Inuyasha picked up her body, being careful not to jostle her. He walked slowly over to Sango and Miroku. "Kirara, can you transform, again, we need to get Kagome to Kieda's as fast as possible." Kirara growled in reply transforming in a ball of flames into her flying form. Sango climbed up and Inuyasha passed Kagome to her. "Miroku and I will meet up with you soon, just hurry up and get Kagome to Keida's as fast as you can. Shippo, you go with them."

"Okay." Shippo jumped up behind Sango.

"Right, I'm on it." Sango nudged Kirara, Kirara pushed up and they started to soar through the air heading straight to Kieda's hut. The journey took an hour before they reached the small village. Sango and Kirara guided them towards the ground. The villagers were still up and knowing something was wrong they rushed to get Kieda ahead of them. They landed in front of the small hut, and were immediately greeted by Keida.

"What's wrong where are the others?" She saw Kagome in Sango's grip, "Oh my, hurry bring her inside we need to treat her as soon as possible. Hurry." Kieda held open the hut's door flap, for Sango and one of the village men.

"How can I help?" Shippo asked getting as close to Kagome as possible.

"There's not much you can do, these wounds are serious for a human, now if it had been Inuyasha I could just put on a plain suave to his wounds, but poor Kagome, I'm not sure what I can do." Kieda's face grew pale when she checked Kagome's vital signs. "This isn't good; she's lost lots of blood. Sango tell me everything about what happened, and how long has it been since she began to bleed. Shippo, you can stay but you'll have to move out of the way."

"But Kagome needs me." Shippo cried.

"I know but we need to undress her so we can treat her wounds better, and you'll be in the way. Just sit there by the wall until we're finished."

"Okay." Shippo nodded and went to the wall as he was told. He sat there and watched as Sango and Keida pulled off Kagome's clothes, almost fainting when they pulled off her shirt and her stomach wounds began to bleed more badly.

"It seems the fabric has entwined itself in the wounds, we'll have to be more careful or she'll die of blood loss before we can even treat her." Kieda and Sango worked tirelessly, Sango applying pressure to Kagome's wounds and Kieda treating them. "I can tell right now that this is going to take a long time to heal, and treat." Sango nodded her agreement, they worked all night. By dawn they had Kagome's wounds cleaned and dressed; the bleeding was under control, and she was sleeping, Shippo lying next to her.


	2. Awaken

Chapter Two

"Inuyasha, you need to stop blaming yourself." Miroku said. They had been walking all night, Inuyasha determined not to stop for anything. They'd meet their share of demons inside the forest that they were traveling in, but Inuyasha had taken quick care of them before they knew what was hitting them.

"Who says I'm blaming myself." Inuyasha growled. He wished Miroku would shut up and run faster. They were only about a half mile away from Kieda's village and he wanted to get there. It already pissed him off that it had taken them most of the night to get where they were. 'It's all those demons faults; they keep getting in my way.'

"Inuyasha don't even try to say you don't, show some integrity for my intelligence and not try and lie to me, I know you remember?"

"Fine, but if it hadn't been for me, she'd never had gotten hurt. I should have blown that demon to smithereens when I had the chance, or at least been close enough to reach her before it did." Inuyasha pushed harder, but at a walk. He could tell that Miroku was tiring. They reached the sacred tree, the same one where Kikyo had pinned him for fifty years, and were he and Kagome had first met. He turned away from the spot, and couldn't keep from saying. "What if she's dead? If she is, than it's entirely my fault. I promised after Kikyo died that I'd never let anything happen to her, I promised her family." Miroku was facing Inuyasha, and Inuyasha couldn't bear to see the pity or understanding in his eyes right now, he turned and slammed through the woods, they passed the bone eaters well and headed straight for the village.

"Inuyasha, you've finally arrived." Kieda said as he and Miroku walked down the road to her hut. She had been sitting out in her garden relaxing, and enjoying the fresh air, after being inside all night.

"How's Kagome?" He asked, hardly waiting for a reply, when he made a beeline to Kieda's hut.

"She's alive, but barely. She'll be weak for a long while. We need to keep her still, so that she doesn't reopen her wounds; and Inuyasha!" She said this very sternly, so much in fact that Inuyasha stopped before going inside the hut. "She doesn't need to be under any stress. So be nice." Keida scowled.

Inuyasha looked defeated as he answered. "I know." He moved aside the door flap and entered the room. The sights that met his eyes almost made him leave the room, in anger. Kagome was lying on Kieda's pallet, very still and pale. She was covered in bandages from her neck to below the sheet around her waist. She also had her left hand in a sling across her chest. Inuyasha for a moment thought that she was dead, until he saw the up and down movement of her chest. Sango was sitting next to her wiping off blood from her hands. Sango got up, carrying a bloody rag and bowl of also red water. She passed by him with hardly any show that she knew he was there. Inuyasha knew it wasn't because she was mad, but because she was tired. He nodded to her and went to Kagome's side. He set his tetseiaga in a corner near him and Kagome; there he noticed a pile of bloodied rags, bandages, and Kagome's torn and bloody clothes. Kieda came over and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"She's very lucky you know. The demon didn't get any vital organs, but he did nick her stomach, and there's probably blood left in her stomach so we'll need to watch her closely for a while. You know as well as I that stomach wounds take time to heal. The pressure issued by the snake broke two ribs and her left arm. The breaking of her ribs is what made her pass out, thankfully. She's lost a lot of blood, she'll be weak and helpless, so I'm glad your back." When Inuyasha didn't answer she added. "She'll be fine."

The reason Inuyasha hadn't said anything was that all the worry that had been building up inside him since Kagome had lain in his arms, the night before, had began to loosen; it wasn't gone all the way but it had loosened quite considerably. "Good, because without her we won't be able to find the rest of the jewel shards." Kieda suppressed a laugh; she knew that he'd been worried.

"Yes well, Kagome, needs her sleep. So don't disturb her. If anything happens we'll be outside." With that Kieda, smiling to herself walked out the door.

A week had passed, and Kagome still hadn't awoken. Inuyasha never left her side, except for when Kieda and Sango needed to change Kagome's bandages and wash her. He also left to take care of his more personal needs. Lately he had become more insistent on helping Sango and Kieda take care of Kagome's other needs; such as feeding her broth and water to keep her strength up, he also washed her face, neck and arms with a damp cloth when her temperature rose.

As the second week came to an end; Kieda sometimes found Inuyasha asleep awhile watching over Kagome. She wasn't angry or upset with him about it, if truth be told she was glad of it. Over the last two weeks Inuyasha had gotten less sleep than any of them. To their displeasure, in Shippo's words, he'd become a bigger Meany than usual. That's were she found him tonight. She smiled checked on Kagome, and then without waking Inuyasha walked back outside to where the others sat around a fire.

"How are they?" Sango asked when Kieda began to sit down, sighing as she did so.

"They're fine, both sleeping peacefully." She poked at the fire, making sparks fly into the air.

"What ails you, Lady Kieda?" Miroku asked. She looked up; they were all starring at her.

"I'm worried about Kagome, the child hasn't awakened and it's almost nigh on two weeks. I don't understand I knew that it would take a couple of days for her to regain consciousness, but not this long. All signs are pointing that she's getting her strength back; I've tried all I know, but to no use. I'm afraid if she doesn't wake up soon, she might not wake up at all."

"Could it be something we've missed?" Sango stated, she snapped a twig in two, putting it in the flames.

"I just don't know. All we can do is hope. If all use fails, Inuyasha will have to bring her back to her own time, from what Kagome told me, they have great doctors, and powerful medicines." They all nodded in agreement.

'It's so dark, and cold.' The thought echoed into the surrounding darkness. 'I feel so…. empty.' echo 'Where is everyone? Where am I? Where's Inuyasha?' The echoing voice seemed to become more hysterical. 'I need light!' Screamed the voice, dropping down into a heap in the oppressive darkness. Something flashed across her view. 'What is that?' A dim glow was shining in the distance.

'Kagome!?' Said a familiar voice. The glow was coming closer. 'Kagome?'

'Yes.' She answered.

'Kagome.' The glow was so close that, she could feel its warmth upon her face.

'Who are you?' She whispered, covering her eyes.

'Stupid, who do you think it is?' The voice wasn't harsh or mean. 'It's so familiar.' Kagome thought to herself; she lowered her hands. Inuyasha stood in front of her, looking the same as all ways. His ears poking out of his long sliver hair, as it hung freely at his back. His red kimono hanging loosely off him, and his tetseiaga at his side. The prayer beads jiggling around his neck as he moved towards her.

'Inuyasha?' She whispered.

'Duh, it took you long enough. Who else would bother to come and find you.' He smiled at her, a short laugh coming from him.

'Where are we?' She asked.

'We're inside your mind, your subconscious.'

'How did you get here?'

'You brought me here, sort of.'

'What happened to me?'

'Don't you remember?' At this flashes went through her mind, pictures circling around them.

'Yes, I remember now.' Her head began to hurt, she rubbed at it. 'How do we get out of here?'

'Come here, stupid.' He opened his arms to her; she floated into them. 'You know you're helpless without me.' Kagome smiled.

'I know.' Kagome felt a pull, and with it came heaviness, and then lots of pain, last came a very bright light. As she soared through it, she felt herself drop back into her body.


	3. Pain

Chapter Three

Inuyasha heard a moan. He woke up, tightening his grip on tetseiaga. He searched the room for any type of disturbance, seeing none he relaxed again. Moan this time Inuyasha looked over to Kagome, she was moving slightly. Inuyasha looked to her face, she had some color in her face again, and he touched her cheek to check if she had a fever. 'She doesn't have a temperature.' Inuyasha resumed to wiping her face.

"Inu-yasha?" Croaked Kagome, her lids began to flicker. Inuyasha stopped, watching to see what she'd do next. Her lips moved wordlessly.

"Kagome?" He whispered.

"Inu-yasha?" Kagome's eyes fluttered all the way open; they where unfocused for a moment, shutting them again for a second, they opened again and Kagome turned to look at him. She winced as her neck protested.

"Yes, Kagome." He leaned over her, so that he was inches in front of her face, so that she wouldn't have to strain to see him.

"Inuyasha, you are here." She whispered- croaked. Inuyasha brought a cup of water to her cracked lips, putting his arm under her head to support her, and brought her up to the cup's edge. Kagome moved her head away, when she'd had enough, he lowered her back to the pallet, and Kagome let out a low moan of pain as she straightened out on the pallet.

"Kagome,…" He started, then stopped not sure what to say. Kagome's eyes suddenly filled with tears. She didn't care, she was back and Inuyasha was here, and being so nice to her. Inuyasha reached out and wiped away the tear from her face as it ran down her cheek. "Why are you crying?" Kagome tried to shrug her shoulders, but yelped when pain swept through her. Letting out a loud moan. Inuyasha immediately put his hands on her shoulders, keeping her from moving at all. "Idiot, don't move you're hurt." Kagome's anger rose a bit, but the look on his face made her bite down her retort.

Instead she said, "No, the pains just a funny reminder is it?" This got Inuyasha to smirk.

"Well your mouth doesn't seem to be damaged."

"Neither is yours." Kagome muttered.

"I heard that." He said.

"Nor are your ears. Well aren't you in just perfect health." She said sarcastically.

"What do you mea…? Kagome!" Inuyasha leaned over and brought her into a sitting position, she had begun to cough, and it was just getting worse.

"What's wrong?" Keida came rushing in.

"She woke up, now she's coughing." Inuyasha answered, Kagome grabbed the rag that was still in Inuyasha's hand, bringing it to her mouth. She heaved a few more coughs and then spit out a clot of blood that soaked through the rag in seconds. Kieda took the rag out of Kagome's now weak grasp, replacing it with another, handing it to Inuyasha. He helped Kagome lean back down to the pallet, then wiped the rest of the blood from her mouth. She had lost all the color that had been in her face a few moments before.

"I don't feel so good." Kagome said. She needn't have bothered, because Kieda was already mixing a small sleeping mixture, adding water to it, she and Inuyasha administered the concoction, and Kagome fall into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Heartache

Chapter Four

It had been over a month since Kagome had gotten hurt. She could now sit up on her own, but for small periods of time, then she had to lean against a wall or someone, usual Inuyasha. She could also feed herself, by holding the bowl in her left hand a certain way, eating with a spoon in her right hand. Her arm was healing very well, but it still hurt if she pushed it to much. Kagome could only handle broth and soup; she would become sick if she ate anything else. Inuyasha was still keeping a close watch over her.

That's why this morning, two months after the attack, Kagome was surprised to find she was completely alone. She'd gotten up, and listened to see if she could hear any voices coming from outside; but nothing came to her ears that sounded anything like Inuyasha's voice. Kieda had come in a little later to check on her. She checked Kagome's wounds, cleaned them and then put new bandages on her. Kagome feeling like a living mummy was given a bowl of warm vegetable soup. When Kieda had risen to leave, Kagome asked where Inuyasha was.

"He left early this morning; he went to your time to get bandages, and supplies. He'll be back soon." Kagome thanked her, and then went back to eating her soup. It was around noon and Inuyasha still hadn't returned. Kagome was becoming impatient, deciding that now was good as any to practice on walking and to give her something to do, Kagome pushed aside the blankets, and her empty bowl. Kagome had been practicing walking in secret; because Kieda was worried she'd open her wounds. Being stubborn like all ways, Kagome hadn't listened. She began to practice about a week ago, once her coughing fits had subsided. She could now walk around the room a few times without exhausting herself; she'd only tried once to walk across the room without any support, but had ended up dropping in pain onto the floor; but she didn't give up and was still practicing. Kagome pushed herself up against the wall and leaning heavily onto it began her trip around the room. There was a bit of pain in her stomach but Kagome ignored it and kept going around the room. Still thinking about her wounds, Kagome remembered a conversation she'd had with Kieda about a week and a half ago.

……..

Flashback:

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting in the floor, a pack of cards sitting near Kagome's leg. She was leaning onto Inuyasha a bit for support. They had eaten together with Kieda, who was enjoying just watching them. Kagome was trying to teach Inuyasha how to play cards. They'd been talking, and Kagome mentioned that her and Inuyasha had matching scares now, and that her flawless skin was now marred with a scar that ran in two lines from her stomach to her back and then around the other side and to the front; they had healed considerably well, but there would always be a scare there. Inuyasha just had an irregular circle in between his ribs where Sesshomuru had stuck his poison claws through Inuyasha's gut. Kieda who knew the joke for what it was said jokingly back to her.

"Now Kagome, vanity isn't good for the soul." Then Kieda acted and brought her hand up to her hair and acted like she was smoothing it down. Kagome, who thought anything was funny tonight, began to laugh; resulting to a ten minute coughing fit. As like all the other times since she woke up Kagome coughed up blood into a rag. The coughing fit sapped all the strength that Kagome had mustered; it left her weak, tired, and sick feeling.

"I hate coughing." Kagome stated. Inuyasha helped her lay back down, covering her up with a blanket and making sure she was comfortable.

"But it's good that you're getting it out of your stomach." Kieda said, giving Kagome a new rag.

"Just because it's good for me, doesn't mean I have to like it." Kagome had then yawned, closed her eyes, and soon fell asleep listening to Inuyasha and Kieda's conversation.

End of flashback.

………

Kagome, walking slowly around the room, neared the window when she heard voices coming from it, since it was near her. Her heart started beating faster when Inuyasha's voice carried into the room. 'He's back.' Kagome walked over to the door and moved the flap to look out at who us was out there. Her legs were still a little shaky when they had to support her entire weight. She leaned against the door frame, watching as Inuyasha was standing there holding her yellow backpack, talking to Miroku and Sango. Shippo and Kirara were playing near the fence by Kieda's garden, where she was gardening. Kagome forgot all about surprising them, and just enjoyed the sun on her face, and breathing in the cool fresh air.

Inuyasha didn't realize that Kagome was there, until a small breath of air brought with it her scent. He turned to look at the hut; there she was a small smile on her face, and her eyes were closed. The wind blowing made her already messed up hair, making it even more wind blown. 'She's beautiful.' Said a voice in his head, making him smile inwardly, that same voice popped again saying, 'And Kikyo is dead.' This made him outwardly frown. 'Where did those come from?' He didn't want to ponder them, when he saw that Kagome was watching him. All thoughts ceased. He turned all the way and began to walk towards her. When he got close, he saw that she was pale, and sweat gleamed on her brow, but she was smiling.

He reached her, then bent over and pointed at her. "You should be in bed." Then passed her and went inside; Kagome followed though slower; moving against the wall. Inuyasha was opposite the pallet that she'd been sleeping on, which for her was lucky, because she was on the same side, and was getting exhausted. Inuyasha was still emptying the contents of the bag, when she practically collapsed next to him. "I don't think you should push yourself so much." He turned to her, she had her head bent, and he couldn't see her face. Worried he bent down and moved the curtain of hair. Kagome looked up at him, her face was blank. She didn't move or say anything, just looked at him. Inuyasha felt a little anxious as she kept a straight stare at him, blinking what seemed once every century; at least to him. Finally he put his head down breaking eye contact. "Stop looking at me like that." He stood up, and went back to unpacking.

"Do you still love her?" Kagome's voice asked. Inuyasha dropped the ramen soup packet back into the bag.

"What brought that on?" He asked, a bit too harshly apparently, for Kagome shrunk away from him, Inuyasha felt bad, but clutched his hands into fists instead of confronting her. He knew that she deserved an answer, but it was answer he didn't have; or wouldn't give. Kagome shook her head, getting up, she turned her sad eyes onto Inuyasha.

"Never mind, it's not worth it." She turned so that her back was to him, and Inuyasha was sure that she was going to 'sit' him; but she didn't, she got down on the pallet so that her back was turned to him. Inuyasha was a bit angry, but he knew that she was upset too. He was a little disappointed that she hadn't 'sat' him, like she usually did when she was upset with him. He finished unpacking the supplies and headed back outside when Kagome's voice came from under the blanket. "Will you help me get outside later, I'd like to be in the fresh air for a while; and see the sunset. You don't have to stay the whole time, Shippo will stay with me." She didn't once look at him.

"Okay." He moved the door flap and left the hut. Kagome waited until she was sure he was gone then she let herself cry. 'Why? Why do I do this to myself? Because you love that stupid jerk; because you always want to be with him, and have him at your side. I'm so stupid. I don't even know why I asked, I should have just stayed quiet.' Kagome covered herself up and left herself cry. 'Idiot.' She wiped away the tears running down her face, just to have more replace them.

Inuyasha procrastinated as long as he could before reentering the hut. When he couldn't any more he went inside to wake Kagome like he said he would. He felt guilt claim him when he saw the still drying tears on Kagome's cheek, he almost backed away to leave, but instead he reached down and shook her shoulder. Kagome stirred but didn't wake, she murmured something that a human wouldn't have heard, but Inuyasha could. She said, "Inuyasha, why?" That gave Inuyasha pause, but then he reached down and shook her shoulder again. This time Kagome did wake up.

"You said that you wanted to see the sunset." Kagome looked at him, and then nodded her head. She brought up her hand and Inuyasha thought that she was reaching for him, but then she put it back down and removed her covers, getting up by herself. She didn't say or look at him when they walked outside. Instead of going to the field near the scared tree and the bone eaters well, Kagome turned and went up the steps toward the shrine on top of the hill, this confused him, but he didn't say anything. He knew what it was costing her to walk all that way up the stairs without help, but he didn't push it. Shippo caught up with them about half way up the shrine steps. Inuyasha felt a twinge of jealousy when Shippo took Kagome's hand and she smiled one of her special smiles; she had rarely ever given to him, but he loved it when she had. When they reached the top of the stairs Kagome turned and looked at him, she looked so sad, Inuyasha wanted to say something, but again he didn't. Kagome turned and followed Shippo to a bench where they could watch the sunset.

Inuyasha remembered the last time Kagome had looked so sad. It had been when he'd told her that he was going to stay with Kikyo and try and set her soul free; but the difference was that last time she had decided to stay with him. That's when that voice inside Inuyasha's head, the one that was becoming more and more annoying, said, 'That's the day that you realized you'd gotten your heart mixed in more deeply than you should have. That was the day that you knew you'd always want her by your side. Then as time went by you realized that Kikyo wasn't the only woman in your heart and that Kagome was slowly pushing everyone else out of it. After Kikyo's death, you made a promise to always protect her, you know you lov…..' Inuyasha cut off the train of thought. 'This is why I don't want to examine my feelings. This is why I can't answer Kagome's question. This is why I have to becoming a full demon. Then I won't have these human feelings.' Inuyasha's thoughts were in such turmoil that he couldn't even enjoy the sunset.


	5. Heartache part two

Chapter Five

When it was over Shippo got up and Kagome whispered something to him. He nodded and went towards the stairs. Kagome remained sitting on the bench and Inuyasha stayed on the steps of the shrine building; a fifty- foot distance between them. Kagome raised her voice so that her voice would carry to him. "Inuyasha, would you come here?" Inuyasha was brought out of his reverie. Getting up he crossed to where Kagome was. When he was two feet from her she stood. She looked straight into his face, and there Inuyasha saw a decisive look in her face. He didn't say anything, just waited until she was ready to talk. She turned to stare at where the sun had gone down, adjusting the small blanket that Shippo had brought with him, back onto her shoulders. "Inuyasha, we've known each other for over two years now. We've done so many things and met so many people. We've met good friends and faced powerful foes; and we've defeated them, because we were together." Kagome turned to face him again. "Inuyasha, you know that I care deeply for you; and it hurts me to know that you've chosen over and over again; a woman who was made of bone and grave soul, and whose soul purpose was to kill you. But I stayed with you. It hurt me more than any bodily wound ever could. Then when Kikyo passed on, I let myself hope that things would change; but they didn't." Kagome grimaced in pain, and clutched her stomach.

Inuyasha went to reach for her, but she moved aside his hand. Breathing deeply, Kagome looked up to his face. He was really worried now; if she kept going at this rate, she would reopen her wounds. Her face was pale, but determined. Her breathing slowing down some, Kagome began to talk again.

"Inuyasha, I've been through so much, but I've stayed with you. I'm not so sure that I can keep going like this." Now she looked pleadingly at him. "Inuyasha, I need you to answer my question. I need the truth; will you deny me that, after all we've been through?" She was quiet now, leaving it all up to him. Inuyasha didn't like the position he was in. He looked at her, but didn't say anything. Kagome seeing the answer in his eyes closed her own; her heart breaking as she thought, 'Why won't he answer me? Then no matter how much I hate to do this I have no other choice. Please just answer me.'

One tear slid down her cheek when she opened her eyes, meeting his; he too looked upset. Kagome swallowed, preparing for what she'd have to do next. Inuyasha watched as Kagome reached to her neck, grabbed the bottle that held the jewel shards and jerked on it, breaking the chain. Then she grabbed his hand, laying the bottle in his palm and closing his fingers around it. Then she reached up and grabbed hold of the prayer beads from around his neck, pulling up, she took them off of him.

"I'm keeping this as a memento, so I'll always remember everything I've done here." Inuyasha was starting to look confused, 'where is she going?' "Now I have no control over you, I'm freeing you, and giving you the jewel shards. There's only one left. Koga gave me his when he and Ayname got married, then the one's from Naraku, and Kohaku's back, before he disappeared. The last one is toward the east, about three day's journey from here. I think it's in a village there, I've felt it since yesterday and it hasn't moved. I'm giving them to you, so you and the others can have your wishes granted." Kagome put the bead necklace on, but she'd already taken the power out of them. Kieda had told her how. Inuyasha looked surprised and really confused now.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm leaving Inuyasha; I just can't stay with you any more, I can't keep my promise to you. I'm sorry, but I have to go. I won't and can't come back until you come get me, and even then I won't return until you give me an answer." Kagome walked passed him, and toward the stairs; Inuyasha didn't move, he was in shock. Kagome got to the stairs; she looked back, and then hurried down the stairs. When Kagome reached the ground, she was met by Sango, Miroku, Kieda and Shippo.

"Where are you going, Kagome?' Shippo asked.

"I'm leaving, and I won't be coming back, unless Inuyasha decides what he really wants. Goodbye, Sango." Kagome hugged Sango, who began to cry, then Miroku, and Kieda; coming last to Shippo. She reached down and hugged him as tightly as she could, then she began to cry, too. After a couple of minutes Kagome went inside the hut to gather her things, the others followed to help.

Kagome grabbed her yellow bag, and then her blanket and pillow, pushing both inside the empty bag as she looked for more of her belongings. Shippo and Kieda helped bring things to stuff into Kagome's bag. Miroku went to collect her bike. Sango grabbed Kagome's coat and helped her get into it, while Miroku strapped her stuff onto the bike. When everything was packed, they all left the small hut, saying their goodbyes.

"I don't want you to come with me, I'd like to remember you as you are now, and don't worry everything will be fine." Kagome gave then a brave smile she didn't feel, grabbed her bike and headed for the well.

Kagome dropped her things, including her bike, into the well. In a move of sentimentality, Kagome went to the scared tree, following the path that she had taken that first day. The waning moon and the stars gave enough light to follow the trail. When she arrived, Kagome saw the same view she'd seen the first time she'd been there, but now Inuyasha wasn't pinned to the tree with the scared arrow Kikyo had fired in his chest. He'd been so peaceful, and those cute ears had gotten to her so bad that she'd actually rubbed them to get them out of her system. Kagome smiled at the thought; in another surge of sentimentality, Kagome let her mind drift through all the memories she had of this tree, both in her time and here; all the good and the bad. When tears threatened, Kagome turned to leave.

Inuyasha stood watching her. Kagome caught herself from running to him, instead she walked pasted him. As she did Inuyasha grabbed her arm; bringing her to him. Inuyasha hugged her, not tight enough to hurt her; just enough to show that he was upset. "Kagome, don't go." He whispered. "Why are you leaving me. You said you wouldn't."

"I have to." She whispered back, her heart was breaking into more shards than the jewel. 'I have to go, or I'll end up staying, and I can't do that. But...' She hugged him, letting his warmth sip into her, just for a moment; then stepped back. "Those jewel shards will give you a way back to me, when you're ready to talk, until then, let's not make this any harder. It's already killing me to do this to you, but I have to for my salvation. I..." She shook her head, and moved even further away, she could see all of him now, his hair blowing a bit in the slight breeze. Turning away Kagome headed to the well again. This time she climbed onto the well, telling it her hearts most important secret, the one she hadn't been unable to tell to Inuyasha, out loud. "I love you, Inuyasha; I just wish things could be different." Then jumped into the well, taking her things with her; she didn't know that Inuyasha had followed her in the trees, and had heard her spoken secret. He stayed there staring at the well, feeling alone, and once again abandoned.


	6. Graduation

Chapter Six

Kagome arrived in her time feeling empty and cold. She climbed the ladder, walked out through the shrine door, where the well was, and headed to her house. The lights were on, and she heard the TV in the living room so headed that way; Mom, Souta, and Grandpa where all there. Souta was playing with the cat and watching the TV, mom was sewing up a hole in one of Souta's pants, and grandpa was reading the newspaper.

"I'm home." Kagome said. Everyone looked toward her.

"Oh sweetie, how are you feeling? Inuyasha told us today that you were hurt, just this morning. We weren't expecting you to return so soon." To Kagome it felt like this morning had been five hundred years ago. "Darling you don't look well let's get you to bed." Kagome felt a surge of gratitude towards her mom. Mom helped her up the stairs, seeing as Kagome was completely exhausted by now, physically and emotionally.

"Mom my stuff's still in the well."

"Don't worry, Souta and Grandpa will get them." They'd reached her room by now. When the door was safely shut Kagome said.

"I'm not going back, mom." Kagome's mom made a tutting noise at Kagome's barrowed clothes, then gasping a bit at Kagome's bloody bandages; her wounds had reopened. Together they cleaned and redressed them, then putting Kagome in a pair of pj's and leaving the necklace on, she got into bed. Mom sat down on the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Mom, I don't think he doesn't love me, but he won't say otherwise." Kagome let out all her troubles, as her mom listened patiently. She told her everything, up until she left the well in her time. When she was finished her mom smiled at her kindly. "What am I going to do?"

"Well, first you're going to rest, and then you're going to call up your friends, and get the notes they've been taking for you, you're going to study and live your life like a normal girl your age would, until everything becomes clear again. And don't worry sweetie everything is going to be okay. Now take a couple of these sleep inducing, pain killers and go to sleep." Handing her a glass of water and the medicine, Kagome took them and let her mom lull her to sleep, by smoothing out all the wrinkles out of the bed and tucking them around her.

Inuyasha was in an even worse mood, and everyone was really starting to get on each others nerves. The last couple weeks had been horrible. Inuyasha went around sighing, mumbling, and biting people's heads off. Shippo had become prone to crying fits, which didn't improve anyone's mood. Sango and Miroku kept to themselves; and Sango had lost the heart, she usually put into beating Miroku to a pulp, when he became too perverted. Keida become the innocent bystander. Hardly anyone spoke, preferring the silence of their own thoughts. Shippo sniffed loudly, and Inuyasha growled.

"I…miss… Kago...me!" Shippo cried going into another fit. They all looked at the kitsun. Finally Inuyasha got up, and walked over to him. Shippo looked at him, expecting him to hit or yell at him, but he didn't. Instead Inuyasha bent down, picked up Shippo, and mussed his hair in a brotherly way.

"Me, too." Inuyasha didn't look around at any of them. His bangs covered his eyes from anyone's view, he just held Shippo in his arms. Everyone was a little shocked at this unexpected side of him; Shippo looked at him in disbelief. Finally Shippo leaned up to look at Inuyasha from under his bangs. He saw the hurt, the abandonment there that he felt. This seemed to make him feel better, to know that even Inuyasha was effected by Kagome leaving.

"What are we waiting for?" Shippo ran up Inuyasha's arm onto his shoulder; Inuyasha's eyes following him. "Kagome told us were the last shard was. Let's go get it; then we can get Kagome to come back. And things will get better, won't they?" He asked. Sango and Miroku looked at him, Inuyasha didn't say anything, but Kieda was smiling.

"Of course they can." She said.

"Why not?" Miroku said. "I was starting to get bored and out of shape just sitting around here."

"Yes, and I'm really out of practice." Sango chipped in, getting her Herrikosts, and standing up. Kirara got up and meowed, her agreement, then jumped to Sango's shoulder. Now they waited for Inuyasha's reply.

"Well, are you in or not?" Shippo prodded, Inuyasha looked up at them all, crossed his arms and said.

"Whatever." This was his way of saying yes. Shippo cheered. "But we need to get there and on our way before the new moon, that is if the jewel shard is still there." Everyone nodded.

"Okay, let's go!" Shippo cheered. They packed up, and waved to Kieda as they left the village, in search of the last jewel shard. 'I will get her to come back; I just hope it's not too late.' Inuyasha thought. He'd realized since that night Kagome left, that he'd do anything to get her to come back. He'd let down two women in his life, and he wasn't about to lose a third. 'Kagome, I wish I hadn't been so dense, and that you could have just told me, but I'm going to fix that. I don't care about becoming a full demon.' With his mind set, and his friends, with extra determination in their steps, headed speedily toward the village, and the jewel shard.

Kagome stared out her upstairs window, smoothing her graduation gown down. By some miracle she'd passed tenth grade, and today she was graduating from middle school and heading toward high school. They'd gotten her results in, the day before she'd come back. She still had two more grades to go before she graduated, but it seemed that she would have a lot more time to study now that she wasn't returning to the feudal era; this depressed her more than cheering her up.

"What did you expect? That you could always stay in the Feudal era and just keep jumping between times? Well here's your reality check." Kagome looked away from the window and the sun washed well shrine, that'd she'd been looking at. It had been about twenty- six days since she'd come home to her own time. 'He's not coming.' Kept Kagome up at night and it was starting to affect her sleeping habits. She stayed up for most of the night and slept for most of the day. Sighing she finished putting her hair up.

"Sis, it's time to go!" Called Souta.

"I'm coming!" Kagome yelled as she slipped the prayer beads around her neck. Giving herself one more check over, Kagome headed for the stairs.

"You look beautiful, sweetie." Kagome's mom said. "Honey we're so proud of you." She hugged her daughter and beamed with motherly pride.

"Thanks, mom. I just wish I were happier about this." Kagome gave her a sad smile, and they headed for the family car, and Kagome's school. When they arrived, Kagome headed for the gym auditorium, where the rest of the graduates were. Kagome's family headed for their seats. Kagome opened the door to the back stage, and was immediately greeted by her friends, Eri, Yuri, and Ami. They all started talking at once.

"Kagome you made it." Eri said.

"How are you feeling?" Yuri asked.

"I wasn't for sure you'd make it, where's your family sitting?" Ami asked. Kagome laughed, these guys were her best friends here in her time, and they could be a little energetic at times.

"I'm fine, yeah I made it, and they're sitting in the fourth row. How have you guys been?" They could tell something was wrong when Kagome gave them a smile. They immediately figured what the problem was.

"You're lying to us, Kagome. Is it that jealous boyfriend of yours?" Yuri asked. Kagome's face lost its color and they knew the answer. 'Poor Kagome.' Yuri thought.

'That jerks done something again. Why doesn't Kagome just break up with him? Maybe she did!' Thought Eri. Ami was the romantic in the group, so she wasn't sure what to think.

"Its fine guys really. Don't worry about me. Don't forget guys its graduation day, so let's just be happy. We're going to high school next year." Kagome turned and started toward the teachers who were directing the teenagers, to their places.

"Well if you're sure, Kagome." Ami said following her.


	7. Inuyasha's decision

Chapter Seven

The graduation went without a hitch. They all received their Jr. High diplomas, their parents got hundreds of pictures, and after that the school gave all the graduating students a go away party. The students honored their teachers by giving those gifts, and other things to show their gratitude. At seven o'clock there was a party in the gym. All junior high students where welcome, giving them a chance to say good-bye. At midnight the party ended and the students were sent home to start their summer vacation. Yuri, Ami, and Eri gave their final notes to Kagome, saying where'd they'd be if she needed them, before going home. Kagome's mom came and picked her up from school. She went straight to the bathroom, took a shower and got ready for bed. She laid there looking at her ceiling, sighing again, Kagome got back out of bed, pulled out the notes from her friends and started to them.

"I might as well start planning out what I'll be doing for the summer, it's no use now trying to fall asleep, and I'm to up tight." Kagome said out loud. She heard a scratching at her window, looking expectantly at it, hoping that it was Inuyasha; she was disappointed to see it was just the family cat, Fu. Kagome opened the window to let the cat in. Liking the light breeze coming from the window, Kagome pulled her chair to the window side, leaning against the windowsill Kagome put her head onto the side of it. She could just see the stars from that position where the tree didn't reach. Closing her eyes, Kagome listened to the night's sounds; falling asleep after awhile.

The clock reached two, when the well shrines door opened to let a shadowy figure exit. This figure snuck across the distance in a few leaps; so quiet that it didn't even bother the leafs in the tree, as it jumped into its fourth highest branch, or the sleeping figure by the window. The figure watched Kagome for a few moments; then entered into her room. Picking up Kagome, the figure carried her to her bed. Just as he was covering Kagome up, the door opened and Mrs. Higurashi stood in the light from the hallway.

"Kagome are you-, oh it's you Inuyasha. I just thought I would check and see if Kagome was asleep yet." Motioning to him, Mrs. Higurashi left the door open for him to follow. Inuyasha looked one more time at Kagome before following her mother down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi turned the lights on, and started the stove so that she could boil some water for tea. Pulling out a chair at the kitchen table, she motioned for him to do the same. He hadn't said anything yet, so she encouraged him by starting. "So it seems you've finally come back. What have you decided?" Inuyasha was a bit surprised that she knew, but remembered that Kagome kept very few things from her mom. Inuyasha knew the best thing was to tell the truth.

"I want her to come back." They looked one another in the eye, as they spoke to each other.

"Are you going to tell how you really feel then?"

"I just know that I can't keep her from coming here, and I don't want to force her to have to make a decision like that. I want to stay by her, and protect her like I promised. I don't want to hurt her anymore. I just don't know how to say that to her. She brings out the worst and the best out of me." Inuyasha heard Mrs. Higurashi chuckle; he smiled in return. "We got the last jewel shard, and we're all ready to make our wishes, but it doesn't seem right without her. But I don't know what we'll all do once our wishes come true. Will the well seal up, or will Kagome keep coming through the well. Will she be able to? I can't tell you that I know because I don't." Inuyasha got a real serious, yet day-dreamish look on his face. "I have deep feelings for your daughter, and that scares me."

"Why don't you just tell her that?"

"Like I said, she brings out the worst in me. I get all cowardly and embarrassed and really confused when I'm around her. But I'm lost when she isn't, does that make any sense?" Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head.

"I know exactly how you feel, and I know Kagome feels the same. It's called love, Inuyasha. It's hard to describe how you feel about the person you're in love with. I know I always got tongue tied around Kagome and Sota's father. It was exciting and yet nerve racking to be around him, but I always felt lonely when he wasn't in the same room with me. When I was with him, he made me free." Mrs. Higurashi got that really dreamy look on her face that most parents get when they think of happy things in their life. Inuyasha knew what she meant.

"I think your right." Then he did what he'd never done before, he asked for her advice about love. "How can I tell her that?"

"You just say what's in your heart. Don't hold back; let it all out into the open. That's the only way that I can think of." Mrs. Higurashi gave a smile that reminded Inuyasha of Kagome. He nodded taking what she'd said to heart. Mrs. Higurashi got up and made them both tea, and after a while said that they should get to sleep. She brought a pallet from the downstairs closet and gave it to Inuyasha. "You can sleep in here." She opened the living room door.

"Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi." He gave her a slight bow, another thing he rarely did. When she giggled, he asked her, "What if she doesn't like what I say and it's to late to fix it?"

"Don't worry Inuyasha; I'm sure whatever you say it'll come out right." She turned to leave, but stopped at the door. "By the way if you want you can call me mom or Hitatome, that's the two names, everyone calls me." Inuyasha was surprised at the offer and it made him happy. Nodding to her in reply. "Goodnight Inuyasha, sleep tight, and don't worry everything will be fine."

"Thank you, Hitatome." Inuyasha said. Then rolling out the pallet, laid down for a couple hours sleep.

……


	8. Confessions

Chapter Eight

Mrs. Higurashi smiled to herself as she crawled in bed. 'That boy is something else. Kagome choose the perfect person to give her heart to, don't you think dear?' She asked the picture of her husband. He'd been smiling down at the camera, when she'd taken it. 'I think so too.' She turned her light out and went to sleep.

Kagome yawned, looking around at were she was. She realized that she was lying in her bed. 'Mom must have gotten me in bed.' The thought didn't seem right. 'I didn't know mom was so strong.' Shrugging it off, she'd lost a good deal of weight since the incident. Kagome walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her mom was standing at the sink washing two cups. "Did you have company this morning?" She asked. She headed for the bread sack; she kissed her mom on the cheek when she put her pieces of bread in the toaster.

"You could say that." Her mom said smiling at her daughter.

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome leaned over picked up her pieces of toast. Hearing the door slide open, she turned to greet one of her family members. Putting a smile on her face, she turned to the door. She dropped her toast, when she brought her hands up to her mouth, in a silent gasp, when Inuyasha meet her eyes. He was standing there looking at her. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha heard the door open into the kitchen, then the smell of cooking bread. Getting up, his sensitive ears picked up the sweet voice of Kagome. Walking out of the living room, and heading across the hallway, he opened the kitchen door, and saw that Kagome was leaning over to grab something from the counter. She stood up, and turned a smile on her face, until she came in full view of him; she dropped her toast, and covered her mouth, his name coming out from behind her hands. He looked at her a moment longer, and then he cleared his throat.

"Hi." He said, she became a bit pale, but a least she didn't faint, like she looked about to do.

"Hi." She replied. Hitatome, Mrs. Higurashi, saw that neither of them was going to move until she said something.

"Why don't you two go into the living room? I'm sure you need time to talk." She nudged Kagome towards the door. Kagome turned to look at her mom, nodded and walked toward Inuyasha in bit of a daze. She walked across the hall, into the living room, waited until Inuyasha walked inside, shut it, and then sat down a little away from him, not saying anything, just looking at him, as though he was about to disappear. Finally she gave herself a bit of a shake, and asked.

"Why are you here?" She noticed that there was a pallet lying on the floor a few feet from her. It looked slept on. 'So he's been here for awhile.' Then she remembered the two cups, and her being moved to her bed. She blushed, 'He must have moved me.' Looking at him, she waited.

Inuyasha swallowed, 'This is so much harder than I thought it would be.' He could feel her eyes bore into him. His palms started to sweat, and he began to panic. 'What am I going to say?' He looked at Kagome, and Mrs. Higurashi's words came back to him. 'Just say what is in your heart.' Still looking at her, he swallowed again, and then opened to say what he knew he had to say. "Kagome, I'm really sorry." He couldn't look at her. Those brown eyes were burning him, like they could see right through him.

"Inuyasha, are you here to say goodbye and your sorry." Tears were laced into Kagome's words. Inuyasha brought his head up, and could see the tears gathering in her eyes. "So you've chosen-?" She looked away from him, unable to finish. "What have you decided?" Kagome couldn't almost spit the words out. 'He's leaving me.' Crept in her mind, this made the tears that she had been fighting, fall onto her cheeks. Inuyasha was at her side in a minute. Holding her in his arms, trying his bet to sooth her tears; she let him comfort her for a moment, before she looked at him, she needed to know. "Are you going to tell me, or not?" She was angry, and weirdly it made it easier for Inuyasha to spit it out.

"Kagome, I'm not leaving, I came to say that I want you to come back." Kagome stared at him, not sure she'd heard him right. "Kagome, this is really hard for me to say. You know better than most that I've had a hard time trusting people. I hated you when we first met. You looked some much like Kikyo. Then I found out about Kikyo's death, and even though I hated her, I felt guilty. I felt guilty that I lived and she didn't. The jewel shard shattered and we started our quest, to find them all. We met Shippo along the way and I saw a different side of you, the caring side. When that witch woman brought Kikyo back to life, I felt I had a debt to pay. So I kept pushing you away. We met Miroku, and I experienced my first fit of jealousy. I hated the fact that you could do that to me. I'd begun to trust you, and think of you as my friend, instead of an obstacle. We found out about Naraku, and his deceptions. And then we met Sango, and all of a sudden I realized I wasn't alone. For the first time, I had friends to keep my secret about the new moon, I had a goal set, and it was all because of you. Time went by and I realized that you were becoming more important than the jewel and Kikyo, and that scared me. I was more worried about your safety than I did about anything. Every time we fought I would fight even harder so that you would stay safe. Now it's been a year and we have them all. I could have made my wish, but I didn't feel right without you being there. I don't even want to become a full demon, because you said that you like me just the way I am, and so am I." Kagome was really crying now, she knew how hard it was for him to talk about his feelings and now he was, just for her. She knew that she had pushed him into telling her, but she didn't care, and she hoped that he could forgive her, for making him do this; he looked so, vulnerable. He'd stopped talking, and was waiting for her to say something. She knew what it felt like now to be in such shock that you couldn't move, and Inuyasha being so insecure he wasn't sure what to do now. She was crying, and to him that meant that it was too late.

Inuyasha's heart felt like lead dropping down into his stomach. Getting up he walked out of the door and headed for the well. He'd given it his all, and he felt a bit sick, and really embarrassed for saying all that he'd did. He'd never said that much in his entire life. He walked slowly out the front door, and headed straight for the well. Still in a daze, it took Kagome a minute to realize that Inuyasha had just left, wiping her tears she stood up, 'He loves me.' Going through her mind as she rushed out of the house, looking for him, she saw that he was already past the tree and heading for the ell. 'He loves me.' Running, she followed him, he was about to jump into the well by the time she got to him. Breathing hard form running, Kagome could barely get out his name. Sucking in a lot of breath, she said the first thing that came to mind.

"SIT!!!" Inuyasha, who was used to hitting the ground when she said that, he almost fell over, before he realized that he didn't wear the prayer necklace anymore. He turned around to yell, why'd you do that for? When something hard hit him in the back; it was warm and smelled of trees and a flowery smell. 'Kagome.' Registered before he heard her voice say in his ear. "Inuyasha, don't go. I love you, please don't leave me." Inuyasha came around in her grip. She was still tear stained and her hair was rumbled, and she was still wearing her tank top and short, and his prayer beads; but to him she'd never looked more beautiful. Cupping her face again in his hands, Inuyasha looked straight into her eyes. Kagome swallowed and her Adam's apple rose and dropped with the motion.

"What'd you say?" He asked he needed to hear her say them again, this time to his face. Kagome saw that starved look in his face, and she knew too that he needed to hear her say it; she needed him to hear her say it.

"Inuyasha, I love you." Kagome was given only a second to register what was about to happen. Inuyasha's hands came around her, pulling her so fast into an embrace that she opened her mouth in a gasp, and then Inuyasha's mouth came down on hers. They weren't hard, just eager to have a taste, to know that it really was her. He wasn't dreaming, she was really in his arms. And she loved him. She loved him, of all people. Feeling the guilt starting to come over him for all the wrong doing he'd done against her, Inuyasha held her more closely to him, deepening the kiss farther still.

Kagome's arm tightened around him. She wanted to savor the kiss and make it last. But she knew she would need to breathe eventually. 'Use your nose.' Came an answer from deep in her mind, the only part that was actually still working. Kagome did and brought in a deep breath of air through her nose. Inuyasha's lips twitched against hers that could only mean that he'd just smiled.

He didn't know what to do. A sense of over flowing was clutching at his control, something he'd never felt before. A sense of total belonging. At Kagome's continual breathing, her breath kept tickling his check. Finally Inuyasha knew that he needed to break the kiss, it was starting to slip from his control, and that was too dangerous. Slowly he pulled back his head, bringing away his lips. A breath apart, but feeling it was too far Inuyasha rested his forehead onto hers, breathing in her scent deeply. Inuyasha cupped the back of her neck in his hand and rubbed at it, loving the different textures between her hair and her skin, there at the nape.

Kagome relaxed against him, breathing in his natural forest scent. 'He smells like the scared tree.' Kagome thought. She smiled, 'it always made me feel safe, just like now.' Sighing Kagome pulled back slightly, they needed to talk. Kagome smiled up into Inuyasha's questioning gaze, and told him just that. Inuyasha nodded his consent, and headed for the house. Kagome wasn't ready to go back inside yet pulled back on his arm.

"What is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome smiled.

"I just don't want to go inside yet, can we just walk around here or something?"

"Okay," Inuyasha got a look on his face. "Hey, Kagome have you ever seen the top of the scared tree before?"

"No why?" Inuyasha didn't answer, instead he grabbed her around the waist and jumped. Kagome gave a little scream of surprise. When Inuyasha landed on the top of the tree he kept his arm around her waist. Kagome lifted her head from his shoulder and looked out. The sun wasn't all the way into the sky yet, so the view looked a bit distorted. But the view it did make, was beautiful. The lights that where reflected off of the windows, made it look like hundreds of rainbows and stars. Kagome sighed at the sight.

"Do you like it?"

"It's wonderful. I've never since it like this before." Kagome smiled up into his face.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Inuyasha made a move to sit down, when Kagome stopped him again.

"There's not enough room for both of us to sit."

"Duh, I knew that." Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and sat down, putting her in his lap. "Now talk already."

"Inuyasha what's going to happen once we use the jewel? Without it I can't travel between the times. I can't leave and stay in your time, what about my family? But if I don't I'll never see you again. I couldn't live with myself with either decision." Kagome moved so that she was a little more comfortable. When she moved she felt a twinge in her stomach. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, connecting his hands on her left hip.

"What would you wish for?"

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"I asked you, what would wish for, you know on the jewel?" Kagome thought about it. If she could wish on the jewel to keep the well open then she could keep traveling in time. But she couldn't. 'The barer of the Jewel has to make an unselfish wish for it to be purified.' "Kagome, are you there? Hello!"

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking. That if I wish in the jewel for something only for my self it would be selfish. And that wouldn't purify the jewel. So no I have nothing else to wish for. I got what I wanted most, it's just going to be a little harder trying to keep it. That's all." They stayed there for a while. Both in their own thoughts.

Inuyasha knew that it shouldn't be so hard. 'There has to be a way. I won't lose her. I will find a way, but until I do we won't wish on the jewel.' Content with that idea, and just holding Kagome, Inuyasha pulled her close.

"Kagome why don't we just not use the jewel yet, until we can figure out what to do. We can stay here or go back to the feudal era, until we do." Kagome nodded her head in agreement. Having come up with a solution for now they relaxed for a few more minutes until they heard Mrs. Higurashi calling for them to come eat breakfast.

The day went by without any other incidents. Inuyasha stayed for both breakfast and lunch, but now the sun was starting to set and he was getting a bit anxious. Finally after watching him pace the floor, of her bedroom, for an hour; she decided to ask what was wrong.

"What's bothering you?" She was sitting on the edge of her bed, when he looked at her. She gave him a questioning stare. Inuyasha sighed, and sat down on the floor, in an Indian style, crossing his arms in front of him. He looked at her a moment more before answering.

"I was just wondering what the guys are thinking. Well I have a pretty good idea what Miroku his thinking, but what of the others. I mean what would you think if I'd left in the middle of the night and hadn't returned?" He leaned against the wall behind him.

"Well, if it was me I'd either think something had happened to kept you here or things aren't going as you'd panned." Kagome answered, a thought hit her. "Do you want to go back?" Inuyasha closed his eyes a moment before he answered.

"It's not that I want to leave, it's just I'm not used to my feelings being on display for every one to see." Inuyasha's face did have a bit of a red flush to it. "And knowing that perverted monk, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole village thinks I've deflowered you already." Kagome's face reddened at the statement. Inuyasha must have realized what he'd said too, because now from his neck to his hairline he was red as a cherry and couldn't look Kagome in the face. Kagome decided to change the subject.

"Inuyasha, why'd it take you so long to come after me?" She shocked herself by asking that question, but it was too late to take it back. Inuyasha seemed to grow redder. He didn't answer. So Kagome decided to try and make amends. "Never mind, I can find out some other time." The clock on her bedside caught her attention. It was about two hours till dinnertime. Kagome got up and knelt down next to him. She just wanted to be close to him. When he still wouldn't look at her, Kagome got a little agitated. Moving to his side Kagome decided to take a chance and do something she normally wouldn't do. She lifted his head up with her fingers and kissed him. This time it was Inuyasha's turn to be shocked. He hadn't expected her to kiss him.

It didn't last long before Inuyasha took control, and the kiss seemed to deepen. The hit coursing through their bodies shocked them, but it was a pleasant shock. They didn't hear Souta knock or call Kagome's or Inuyasha's name. When the door opened and a 'Ewe, can you do that somewhere else. Now I'm going to be scared for life.' Finally reached their ears, they pulled apart. The surprising things where, one Inuyasha was practically lying on top of Kagome, and the other was they where more angry for interrupted than at being caught. "Get out!" Was bellowed, then Souta rushed from the room, going to report what he'd just saw to his mother. Kagome laid her head back down onto the floor and looked up into Inuyasha's face. That's when she noticed she was on the floor under Inuyasha. She struck her hands up and pushed him away, sending him into the desk behind them.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha straightened himself up and rubbed his head, where it'd smacked the desk corner. Kagome felt horrible, she rose up and collided his Inuyasha's forehead has he came towards her to yell. Kagome was now rubbing her head and apologizing.

"Sorry, it's a habit." She looked at him; Inuyasha was getting up and heading for the window. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the feudal era." He climbed up into the window and looked out the window. "Hey Kagome there's that Hobo guy." 'Hojo,' Kagome thought, she rushed for the window knocking Inuyasha out of the way and back into the room. Spotting Hojo coming towards the house Kagome turned her back toward the window thinking franticly on what to do.

"He can't see you here." She said to Inuyasha.

"Why? What's he to you?" Inuyasha was looking straight into her face, giving her an accusing glare. It was the same one he'd use to give her when Koga's name was mentioned. This meant he felt threatened by Hojo. Kagome hated it when Inuyasha got all jealous, it made him act stupid. Like what he was doing now. He'd moved past her and was now going towards the door. Kagome rushed after him yelling at him to go back to her room, but of course Inuyasha didn't listen. He went straight for the stairs, Kagome rushing after him. As he got about half way down the stairs, Kagome ran into his back, sending them once again sprawling down the stairs.

When Inuyasha found them going down the stairs he automatically shielded Kagome's body with his. Their bodies hit the floor and sent them sprawling across it. The knock came, and Kagome rushed for it. Inuyasha was at her back. Kagome pushed him into the living room, hissing for him to stay there. Inuyasha's answer was to 'humph' and to sit down onto one of the cushions on the floor. Kagome shook her head and went back out to answer the door. Hojo was standing behind what looked like a bundle of orchids. Kagome moved them aside and smiled into Hojo's face.

"Hello, Hojo. What's going on?" Kagome stepped out and shut the door behind her. Hojo smiled, and presented her with the flowers.

"Hi Kagome, I brought these flowers to you. I heard you where feeling better and I decided to come say hello. Their great for the indoors."

"Their beautiful, thank you." Kagome always felt weird when Hojo presented her with gifts, it just didn't seem, right. Like she was leading him on. 'Well, I'm not going to do that any more, I'm going to tell him the truth.' Kagome nodded her head and looked Hojo in the face. "Hojo, I need to confess something." The smile left Hojo's face. It was replaced with one of concern.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?"

"Yeah, Hojo, you're a great guy and all but I don't feel the same way about you. I'm in love with someone else." Kagome pushed the flowers back towards him. "I'm sorry if I've led you on in any way, it just wouldn't work for us. I'm sorry." Kagome looked at him, and she felt horrid. His face had this kind of twisted look to it. Like right after eating a really, really sour lemon. Slowly Hojo's face became slack and a defeated sigh came from his mouth. He lowered his head this time. Without saying anything he turned and headed towards the stairs. Kagome wanted to go after him, but knew that would be to mean. At that moment, Kagome got a glimpse of what Inuyasha had put her through when he'd turned his back on her. After all the times he'd done it to her, she'd still forgiven him, and now she knew that he loved her, that Kikyou would never come between them. "I hope he finds someone like that, someone who can truly appreciate him." Kagome turned back toward the house.


	9. Annoyances

Chapter Nine

After shutting the door she walked to the living room. Inuyasha and Souta where playing a videogame. There where two players and they where fighting each other, using jabs, kicks, punches, and the weapons they had at hand. Souta was winning and Inuyasha didn't like that. With a few more buttons pushed Souta won. Inuyasha threw the game controller onto the floor and stood. He walked towards her and Kagome smiled at him. When Inuyasha passed her she followed him. He was headed towards the door. Kagome put on her shoes and went out after him. He walked straight for the well's shrine and didn't stop until he was standing directly in front of it.

"So what did Hobo want?" He didn't turn to her.

"It's not Hobo, its Hojo. And he wanted to give me flowers."

"Where are they?"

"I gave them back I told him that it wasn't fair for him to keep thinking there was a chance for us, when I'm with someone else." Kagome would have thought he wasn't paying attention, except that the twitch of his left ear gave him away. "He was pretty upset, but he left."

"Will he be coming back?"

"I don't know. I'm hoping he finally gets it. Now will you please look at me, or are you going to do what you usually do and leave. Because I hate talking to your back, and you know it irritates me." Kagome walked over next to him. "You shouldn't get so jealous Inuyasha. I know it's all new to you, but when someone tells you they love you, it's time that you give them a bit of trust. Besides I've known you long enough to know that giving trust hasn't always worked for you in the past, but it's me, Kagome and I won't betray you. Not ever." Kagome turned and left, walking back up the stairs. "I'll tell mom you're not staying for dinner. Tell everyone I said hi." With that she shut the door behind her. Letting out a sigh of resignation. 'Will he always be like this?' she wondered.

Inuyasha wanted to go after her, but he was still ashamed about the way he'd acted. In one day he'd gone from being her favorite person, to being told flat out that it was time for him leave. "Oh, well, I'll come back later, maybe tonight or tomorrow."

When Inuyasha came out of the well he was immediately assaulted with the familiar scents from his time. The smells of trees, flowers and fresh air wafted into his sensitive nose. He became relaxed. As he readied himself to jump from the well, he knew that Shippo, Miroku and Sango where all waiting for him. He jumped from the well easily, and landed in front of them. They were all smiling and saying hello, but he knew what was on all their minds, 'how was Kagome?' He greeted them and started for Kieda's hut, he only wanted to say this once.

The others obediently followed, a little confused, but curious enough not to argue. They walked towards the trees that blocked the village from view. Shippo climbed up on Inuyasha's shoulder and perched there like a little parrot, and just as annoying. He told Inuyasha everything that had been going on since Inuyasha had left the night before. Inuyasha just listened, like a tolerant bother. Though in Inuyasha's case, bothers weren't tolerant. Inuyasha's bother Sesshomaru, is a full blooded demon, and the bane of Inuyasha's existence. Ever since Sesshomaru found out about Inuyasha's mother being pregnant with him, and his father was Inuyasha's, he'd either tried to kill him, or at least prove that he was better at all things.

For hundreds of years Sesshomaru has claimed that he despises all humans. But after a fight between him and Inuyasha for control of the tetsaiga, Sesshomaru has had a little human girl following him. And if that's not weird enough, Sesshomaru actually seems to genuinely care for the girl. On several occasions Sesshomaru had put himself between the girl and any would be harmers, even though it didn't serve his purpose. The girls name is Rin, and she is about nine or ten years of age. The other two in Sesshomaru's entourage is the imp, Jaken, and the two headed demon dragon, Ah-Un.

So Inuyasha really didn't have a good example of what a bother was, but he tried. They had now entered the village and where walking the small dirt streets of the village to reach the hut. Kieda was sitting in her small garden, which was one of her favorite places to be. At their approach, she stood and wiped the dirt from her rump. She greeted them in her usual tone, a sort of monotone voice, but a wise voice all the same. They entered the hut and Inuyasha started his story.

He really enjoys surprising everyone, so he just flat out says, "Me and Kagome are together, make no comments Miroku, and yes she'll be coming back. I'm not sure when, because of the jewel. So we'll just leave it at that, and I'm going back." With that Inuyasha headed out the door. Leaving everyone shocked speechless, before they got their wits back. When they finally did, they rushed to follow him.

Miroku and Sango caught up with him first; immediately starting in on him at the same time for details. Inuyasha ignored them and kept heading for the well. Finally it just got annoying, and so he stopped to give brief answers to their questions. Sango was first.

"What do you mean you're together?" She shook her head. "I mean I'm happy for you and everything, but how did it happen?" Miroku was right behind her in asking his question, even though Inuyasha hadn't answered the first question. And he definitely wasn't in the mood to be bothered at the moment. So he glared at them, and they shut up. Smart people.

"Like I said, we're together. I went to her time, talked to her mother, and then told Kagome how I felt."

"But you never talk about your feelings, ever." Sango and Miroku interrupted. Inuyasha just gave them another glare and they shut up.

"Just because I don't go around weeping and blabbing how I feel doesn't mean I don't talk about them, I just don't do it with everyone."  
"So it's just Kagome you talk to?" Miroku interrupted again.

"If you do that one more time, I swear I will beat you to a pulp." Inuyasha brought his fist up as a proof, that he would do it. "Now if you're done, Kagome is waiting for me to come back, and I'd like to get back before Mrs. Higurashi is done with dinner." Inuyasha turned, when Miroku did it, he asked the one question, sure to get him pummeled.

"So did you and Kagome do any fun activities last night?" Inuyasha turned in a fury and started beating him up. The details won't be described, so to the end. Inuyasha gave Miroku one last kick and headed off to the well, muttering about perverted thinking, and lecherous monks. When he disappeared down the well, Sango let him have it. Shippo who'd been watching the whole thing just shook his head and called Miroku an idiot.


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hi I'm sorry but due to some technicalities I'm going to have to start the next chapter at the beginnging of Confessions. I lost most of the data for this story, so i'm going to start over from the beginning of ch. 8. Sorry for the inconvience, please read and review on how you like the remake of ch. 8 and the rest of the story.

Peace

BlackDove of Blessings


	11. Confessions revised

Chapter 8 Confessions Revised

The clock reached two, when the well shrines door opened to let a shadowy figure exit. This figure snuck across the distance in a few leaps; so quiet that it didn't even bother the leafs in the tree, as it jumped into its fourth highest branch, or the sleeping figure by the window. The figure watched Kagome for a few moments; then entered into her room. Picking up Kagome, the figure carried her to her bed. Just as the figure was covering Kagome up, the door opened and Mrs. Higurashi stood in the light from the hallway.

"Kagome are you-, oh it's you Inuyasha. I just thought I would check and see if Kagome was asleep yet." Motioning to him, Mrs. Higurashi left the door open for him to follow. Inuyasha looked one fore time at Kagome before following her down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi turned the lights on, and started the stove so that she could boil some water for tea. Pulling out a chair at the kitchen table, she motioned for him to do the same. He hadn't said anything yet, so she encouraged him by starting. "So it seems you've finally come back. What have you decided?" Inuyasha was a bit surprised that she knew, but knew that Kagome kept very few things from her mom. Inuyasha knew the best thing was to tell the truth.

"I want her to come back." They looked one another in the eye, as they spoke to each other.

"Are you going to tell how you really feel then?"

"I just know that I can't keep her from coming here, and I don't want to force her to have to make a decision like that. I want to stay by her, and protect her like I promised. I don't want to hurt her anymore. I just don't know how to say that to her. She brings out the worst and the best out of me." Inuyasha heard Mrs. Higurashi chuckle; he smiled in return. "We got the last jewel shard, and we're all ready to make our wishes, but it doesn't seem right without her. But I don't know what we'll all do once our wishes come true. Will the well seal up, or will Kagome keep coming through the well. Will she be able to? I can't tell you that I know because I don't." Inuyasha got a real serious, yet day-dreamish look on his face. "I have deep feelings for your daughter, and that scares me."

"Why don't you just tell her that?"

"Like I said, she brings out the worst in me. I get all cowardly and embarrassed and really confused when I'm around her. But I'm lost when she isn't, does that make any sense?" Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head.

"I know exactly how you feel, and I know Kagome feels the same. It's called love, Inuyasha. It's hard to describe how you feel about the person you're in love with. I know I always got tongue tied around Kagome and Sota's father. It was exciting and yet nerve racking to be around him, but I always felt lonely when he wasn't in the same room with me. When I was with him, he made be free." Mrs. Higurashi got that really dreamy look on her face that most parents get when they think of happy things in their life. Inuyasha knew what she meant.

"I think your right." Then he did what he'd never done before, he asked for her advice about love. "How can I tell her that?"

"You just say what's in your heart. Don't hold back; let it all out into the open. That's the only way that I can think of." Mrs. Higurashi gave a smile that reminded Inuyasha of Kagome. He nodded taking what she'd said to heart. Mrs. Higurashi got up and made them both tea, and after a while said that they should get to sleep. She brought a pallet from the downstairs closet and gave it to Inuyasha. "You can sleep in here." She opened the living room door.

"Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi." He gave her a slight bow, another thing he rarely did. When she giggled, he asked her, "What if she doesn't like what I say and it's to late to fix it?"

"Don't worry Inuyasha; I'm sure whatever you say it'll come out right." She turned to leave, but stopped at the door. "By the way if you want you can call me mom or Hitatome, that's the two names, everyone calls me." Inuyasha was surprised at the offer and it made him happy. Nodding to her in reply. "Goodnight Inuyasha, sleep tight, and don't worry everything will be fine."

"Thank you, Hitatome." Inuyasha said. Then rolling out the pallet, laid down for a couple hours sleep.

……

Mrs. Higurashi smiled to herself as she crawled in bed. 'That boy is something else. Kagome choose the perfect person to give her heart to, don't you think dear?' She asked the picture of her husband. He'd been smiling down at the camera, when she'd taken it. 'I think so too.' She turned her light out and went to sleep.

Kagome yawned, looking around at were she was. She realized that she was lying in her bed. 'Mom must have gotten me in bed.' The thought didn't seem right. 'I didn't know mom was so strong.' Shrugging it off, Kagome walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her mom was standing at the sink washing two cups. "Did you have company this morning?" She asked. She headed for the bread sack; she kissed her mom on the cheek when she put her pieces of bread in the toaster.

"You could say that." Her mom said smiling at her daughter.

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome leaned over picked up her pieces of toast. Hearing the door slide open, she turned to greet one of her family members. Putting a smile on her face, she turned to the door. She dropped her toast, when she brought her hands up to her mouth, in a silent gasp, when Inuyasha meet her eyes. He was standing there looking at her. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha heard the door open into the kitchen, then the smell of cooking bread. Getting up, his sensitive ears picked up the sweet voice of Kagome. Walking out of the living room, and heading across the hallway, opened the kitchen door, and saw that Kagome was leaning over to grab something from the counter. She stood up, and turned a smile on her face, until she came in full view of him; she dropped her toast, and covered her mouth, his name coming out from behind her hands. He looked at her a moment longer, and then he cleared his throat.

"Hi." He said, she became a bit pale, but a least she didn't faint, like she looked about to do.

"Hi." She replied. Hitatome, Mrs. Higurashi, saw that neither of them was going to move until she said something.

"Why don't you two go into the living room? I'm sure you need time to talk." She nudged Kagome towards the door. Kagome turned to look at her mom, nodded and walked toward Inuyasha in bit of a daze. She walked across the hall, into the living room, waited until Inuyasha walked inside, shut it, and then sat down a little away from him, not saying anything, just looking at him, as though he was about to disappear. Finally she gave herself a bit of a shake, and asked.

"Why are you here?" She noticed that there was a pallet lying on the floor a few feet from her. It looked slept on. 'So he's been here for awhile.' Then she remembered the two cups, and her being moved to her bed. She blushed, 'He must have moved me.' Looking at him, she waited.

Inuyasha swallowed, 'This is so much harder than I thought it would be.' He could feel her eyes bore into him. His palms started to sweat, and he began to panic. 'What am I going to say?' He looked at Kagome, and Mrs. Higurashi's words came back to him. 'Just say what is in your heart.' Still looking at her, he swallowed again, and then opened to say what he knew he had to say. "Kagome, I'm really sorry." He couldn't look at her. Those brown eyes were burning him, like they could see right through him.

"Inuyasha, are you here to say goodbye and your sorry." Tears were laced into Kagome's words. Inuyasha brought his head up, and could see the tears gathering in her eyes. "So you've chosen-?" She looked away from him, unable to finish. "What have you decided?" Kagome couldn't almost spit the words out. 'He's leaving me.' Crept in her mind, this made the tears that she had been fighting, fall onto her cheeks. Inuyasha was at her side in a minute. Holding her in his arms, trying his bet to sooth her tears; she let him comfort her for a moment, before she looked at him, she needed to know. "Are you going to tell me, or not?" She was angry, and weirdly it made it easier for Inuyasha to spit it out.

"Kagome, I'm not leaving, I came to say that I want you to come back." Kagome stared at him, not sure she'd heard him right. "Kagome, this is really hard for me to say. You know better than most that I've had a hard time trusting people. I hated you when we first met. You looked some much like Kikyo. Then I found out about Kikyo's death, and even though I hated her, I felt guilty. I felt guilty that I lived and she didn't. The jewel shard shattered and we started our quest, to find them all. We met Shippo along the way and I saw a different side of you, the caring side. When that witch woman brought Kikyo back to life, I felt I had a debt to pay. So I kept pushing you away. We met Miroku, and I experienced my first fit of jealousy. I hated the fact that you could do that to me. I'd begun to trust you, and think of you as my friend, instead of an obstacle. We found out about Naraku, and his deceptions. And then we met Sango, and all of a sudden I realized I wasn't alone. For the first time, I had friends to keep my secret about the new moon, I had a goal, set, and it was all because of you. Time went by and I realized that you were becoming more important than the jewel and Kikyo, and that scared me. I was more worried about your safety than I did about anything. Every time we fought I would fight even harder so that you would stay safe. Now it's been a year and we have them all. I could have made my wish, but I didn't feel right without you being there. I don't even want to become a full demon, because you said that you like me just the way I am, and so am I." Kagome was really crying now, she knew how hard it was for him to talk about his feelings and now he was, just for her. She knew that she had pushed him into telling her, but she didn't care, and she hoped that he could forgive her, for making him do this; he looked so, vulnerable. He'd stopped talking, and was waiting for her to say something. She knew what it felt like now to be in such shock that you couldn't move, and Inuyasha being so insecure he wasn't sure what to do now. She was crying, and to him that meant that it was too late.

Inuyasha's heart felt like lead dropping down into his stomach. Getting up he walked out of the door and headed for the well. He'd given it is all, and he felt a bit sick, and really embarrassed for saying all that he'd did. He'd never said that much in his entire life. He walked slowly out the front door, and headed straight for the well. Still in a daze, it took Kagome a minute to realize that Inuyasha had just left, wiping her tears she stood up, 'He loves me.' Going through her mind as she rushed out of the house, looking for him, she saw that he was already pasted the tree and heading for the ell. 'He loves me.' Running, she followed him, he was about to jump into the well by the time she got to him. Breathing hard form running, Kagome could barely get out his name. Sucking in a lot of breath, she said the first thing that came to mind.

"SIT!!!" Inuyasha, who was used to hitting the ground when she said that, almost fell over, and before he realized that he didn't wear the prayer necklace anymore. He turned around to yell, why'd you do that for? When something hard hit him in the back; it was warm and smelled of trees and flowery things. 'Kagome.' Registered before he heard her voice say in his ear. "Inuyasha, don't go. I love you, please don't leave me." Inuyasha came around in her grip. She was still tear stained and her hair was rumbled, and she was still wearing her tank top and shorts, and his prayer beads; but to him she'd never looked more beautiful. Cupping her face again in his hands, Inuyasha looked straight into her eyes. Kagome swallowed and her Adam's apple rose and dropped with the motion.

"What'd you say?" He asked he needed to hear her say them again, this time to his face. Kagome saw that starved look in his face, and she knew too that he needed to hear them; she needed him to hear them.

"Inuyasha, I love you." Kagome was given only a second to register with what was about to happen. Inuyasha's hands came around her waist pulling her so fast into an embrace that she opened her mouth in a gasp, when he's mouth came down on hers. Sensations after sensations hit them, as their kiss deepened; going from exploring to total conquering. Kagome's arms tighten around his neck, and pulled him harder into the kiss. Neither could tell how long they stayed there, kissing and holding each other, but they needed to breath some time. They parted slowly, but didn't move far apart, their breaths still mingled together.

"Wow." Kagome breathed, she was breathing hard, and a stirring was starting in her stomach.

"You said it." Inuyasha said. Not wanting to separate from her yet, Inuyasha pulled her in a hug. Forgetting about the pain, Kagome just enjoyed this new feeling inside her. Though after a few minutes, she began to want more. 'What's come over me?' rang in both their minds. Something coughed, behind them, and Kagome turned to see Sota standing there, her face immediately reddened, Inuyasha stiffened in her grasp.


	12. Chapter revised

Chapter revised

Souta just stood there looking at his sister and her new boyfriend, and all he could think was Gross and It's about time. He saw Kagome blush and Inuyasha looked like he was about to be harassed, but Souta wasn't like that anymore. He'd grown up since Kagome first started to go to the past. So instead he ignored thier embrace and said. "Kagome Hojo is at the door and he wants to see you." Kagome let go of Inuyasha, but then grabbed his hand, she brought him toward Souta.

"Take Inuyasha around the back, don't let Hojo see him, I'll go talk to Hojo myself." With that she rushed to the front of the house, thanking Kami that Hojo hadn't seen Inuyasha and her by the shrine. When she got there, "hello, Hojo. What's going on?" Kagome stepped up to the door behind her. Hojo smiled, and presented her with some flowers.

"Hi Kagome, I brought these flowers to you. I heard you where feeling better and I decided to come say hello. Their great for the indoors."

"Their beautiful, thank you." Kagome always felt weird when Hojo presented her with gifts, it just didn't seem, right. Like she was leading him on. 'Well, I'm not going to do that any more, I'm going to tell him the truth.' Kagome nodded her head and looked Hojo in the face. "Hojo, I need to confess something." The smile left Hojo's face. It was replaced with one of concern.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?"

"Yeah, Hojo, you're a great guy and all but I don't feel the same way about you. I'm in love with someone else." Kagome pushed the flowers back towards him. "I'm sorry if I've led you on in any way, it just wouldn't work for us. I'm sorry." Kagome looked at him, and she felt horrid. His face had this kind of twisted look to it. Like right after eating a really, really sour lemon. Slowly Hojo's face became slack and a defeated sigh came from his mouth. He lowered his head this time. Without saying anything he turned and headed towards the stairs. Kagome wanted to go after him, but knew that would be to mean. At that moment, Kagome got a glimpse of what Inuyasha had put her through when he'd turned his back on her. After all the times he'd done it to her, she'd still forgiven him, and now she knew that he loved her, that Kikyou would never come between them. "I hope he finds someone like that, someone who can truly appreciate him." Kagome turned back toward the house.


	13. Chapter 9 repeat

Chapter Nine Repeated

After shutting the door she walked to the living room. Inuyasha and Souta where playing a videogame. There where two players and they where fighting each other, using jabs, kicks, punches, and the weapons they had at hand. Souta was winning and Inuyasha didn't like that. With a few more buttons pushed Souta won. Inuyasha threw the game controller onto the floor and stood. He walked towards her and Kagome smiled at him. When Inuyasha passed her she followed him. He was headed towards the door. Kagome put on her shoes and went out after him. He walked straight for the well's shrine and didn't stop until he was standing directly in front of it.

"So what did Hobo want?" He didn't turn to her.

"It's not Hobo, its Hojo. And he wanted to give me flowers."

"Where are they?"

"I gave them back I told him that it wasn't fair for him to keep thinking there was a chance for us, when I'm with someone else." Kagome would have thought he wasn't paying attention, except that the twitch of his left ear gave him away. "He was pretty upset, but he left."

"Will he be coming back?"

"I don't know. I'm hoping he finally gets it. Now will you please look at me, or are you going to do what you usually do and leave. Because I hate talking to your back, and you know it irritates me." Kagome walked over next to him. "You shouldn't get so jealous Inuyasha. I know it's all new to you, but when someone tells you they love you, it's time that you give them a bit of trust. Besides I've known you long enough to know that giving trust hasn't always worked for you in the past, but it's me, Kagome and I won't betray you. Not ever." Kagome turned and left, walking back up the stairs. "I'll tell mom you're not staying for dinner. Tell everyone I said hi." With that she shut the door behind her. Letting out a sigh of resignation. 'Will he always be like this?' she wondered.

Inuyasha wanted to go after her, but he was still ashamed about the way he'd acted. In one day he'd gone from being her favorite person, to being told flat out that it was time for him leave. "Oh, well, I'll come back later, maybe tonight or tomorrow."

When Inuyasha came out of the well he was immediately assaulted with the familiar scents from his time. The smells of trees, flowers and fresh air wafted into his sensitive nose. He became relaxed. As he readied himself to jump from the well, he knew that Shippo, Miroku and Sango where all waiting for him. He jumped from the well easily, and landed in front of them. They were all smiling and saying hello, but he knew what was on all their minds, 'how was Kagome?' He greeted them and started for Kieda's hut, he only wanted to say this once.

The others obediently followed, a little confused, but curious enough not to argue. They walked towards the trees that blocked the village from view. Shippo climbed up on Inuyasha's shoulder and perched there like a little parrot, and just as annoying. He told Inuyasha everything that had been going on since Inuyasha had left the night before. Inuyasha just listened, like a tolerant bother. Though in Inuyasha's case, bothers weren't tolerant. Inuyasha's bother Sesshomaru, is a full blooded demon, and the bane of Inuyasha's existence. Ever since Sesshomaru found out about Inuyasha's mother being pregnant with him, and his father was Inuyasha's, he'd either tried to kill him, or at least prove that he was better at all things.

For hundreds of years Sesshomaru has claimed that he despises all humans. But after a fight between him and Inuyasha for control of the tetsaiga, Sesshomaru has had a little human girl following him. And if that's not weird enough, Sesshomaru actually seems to genuinely care for the girl. On several occasions Sesshomaru had put himself between the girl and any would be harmers, even though it didn't serve his purpose. The girls name is Rin, and she is about nine or ten years of age. The other two in Sesshomaru's entourage is the imp, Jaken, and the two headed demon dragon, Ah-Un.

So Inuyasha really didn't have a good example of what a bother was, but he tried. They had now entered the village and where walking the small dirt streets of the village to reach the hut. Kieda was sitting in her small garden, which was one of her favorite places to be. At their approach, she stood and wiped the dirt from her rump. She greeted them in her usual tone, a sort of monotone voice, but a wise voice all the same. They entered the hut and Inuyasha started his story.

He really enjoys surprising everyone, so he just flat out says, "Me and Kagome are together, make no comments Miroku, and yes she'll be coming back. I'm not sure when, because of the jewel. So we'll just leave it at that, and I'm going back." With that Inuyasha headed out the door. Leaving everyone shocked speechless, before they got their wits back. When they finally did, they rushed to follow him.

Miroku and Sango caught up with him first; immediately starting in on him at the same time for details. Inuyasha ignored them and kept heading for the well. Finally it just got annoying, and so he stopped to give brief answers to their questions. Sango was first.

"What do you mean you're together?" She shook her head. "I mean I'm happy for you and everything, but how did it happen?" Miroku was right behind her in asking his question, even though Inuyasha hadn't answered the first question. And he definitely wasn't in the mood to be bothered at the moment. So he glared at them, and they shut up. Smart people.

"Like I said, we're together. I went to her time, talked to her mother, and then told Kagome how I felt."

"But you never talk about your feelings, ever." Sango and Miroku interrupted. Inuyasha just gave them another glare and they shut up.

"Just because I don't go around weeping and blabbing how I feel doesn't mean I don't talk about them, I just don't do it with everyone."  
"So it's just Kagome you talk to?" Miroku interrupted again.

"If you do that one more time, I swear I will beat you to a pulp." Inuyasha brought his fist up as a proof, that he would do it. "Now if you're done, Kagome is waiting for me to come back, and I'd like to get back before Mrs. Higurashi is done with dinner." Inuyasha turned, when Miroku did it, he asked the one question, sure to get him pummeled.

"So did you and Kagome do any fun activities last night?" Inuyasha turned in a fury and started beating him up. The details won't be described, so to the end. Inuyasha gave Miroku one last kick and headed off to the well, muttering about perverted thinking, and lecherous monks. When he disappeared down the well, Sango let him have it. Shippo who'd been watching the whole thing just shook his head and called Miroku an idiot.


	14. Author's Note 2

Author's note #2

Okay so now that i have everything back on track i'll start the next chapter where i left off after annoyances. Sorry for any confusion.

BlackDove of Blessing


End file.
